saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Gat
Gat or Gato is a character that appears in the Saiyuki Reload manga and in Saiyuki Reload Gunlock. He is introduced in the "Even a Worm" arc. Personality Gat is a very stoic guy. He's quiet, obedient and expressionless. Despite what he does, he is a pacifist and has a good heart. Because of Goku's initial fascination with him, Gat considers Goku a friend. Appearance Gat appears to be someone of Native-American ethnicity. His appearance compliments Hazel's by creating a sort of Cowboys and Indians theme. Originally, Gat had dark eyes but after the ressurection, his irises became yellow. He has a scar stretching diagonally across his the center of his forehead and extending down his face. His dark brown hair is styled into thick dreadlocks that are held up by a bandana. A few stray dreads hang by either side of his face, one of which has a feather attached to the end of it. He wears a long sleeve white or beige button-down with a red bolo tie. On top of this, he wears a brown fringed vest and pants with leather chaps. Background A man from the Eastern continent, he visited Shangri-la with Hazel. He is a dead man brought back to life by Hazel’s reanimation technique. He travels with Hazel as the man’s bodyguard, and takes Hazel’s commands as absolute. He has a huge body over two meters tall, strong arms, and quick movements. He defeats youkai with his pair of highly accurate handguns. Information regarding his past is largely unknown except for the fact that he met Hazel approximately six years before and was "saved" by him. He is said by Ukoku Sanzo to have been a young man of a tribe that worships nature. When the demons they had forged peace with attacked, Hazel tried to help. Gat had originally opposed him and became the first human Hazel had ever mistakenly killed. He was immediately brought back, but his tribe saw him as an abomination against nature and shunned him. His full name, as revealed by Ukoku Sanzo, is Gatty Nenehawk. Difference between the anime and Manga In the Manga Needs expansion. In the Anime ]]In the Reloaded Gunlock anime, Gat's origin is different. He lived in a native tribe (not stated where) that worshiped a being they called the Great Spirit. A group of hunters eventually came and started killing a large amount of the wildlife. Gat and his tribe tried to stop the hunters but were powerless against their guns. Gat, fatally wounded by a bullet, is revived by the Great Spirit and kills the hunters. He is then taken to Europe where Hazel is killing numerous demons and under the Great Spirit's orders reluctantly kills him (since Hazel was just a boy). Guilty of his actions, Gat asks the Great Spirit to revive Hazel with his life, which the Great Spirit does so, giving Hazel's mirror the ability to revive humans with youkai souls. Gat willing goes along with the charade the Great Spirit created until the finale of the series, where he decides to fight the Sanzo party without Hazel using any souls to revive him. As a result, they kill Gat, but before he dies he reveals the truth about Hazel's memories being altered. Relationships Vol 4, act 15]] Hazel Grouse - Son Goku - Abilities and Weapons : See Article Gat's Guns Trivia *Several times through out the "Even a Worm Arc" an instrumental similar to the one from "I'm A Straight Rider" by Tupac is played while Gat is commanded to kill youkai by Hazel if he has a clear upper hand. This was most likely put in place the symbolize the idea that he'd do anything for Hazel. Gallery Sanzo Gat Hazel Reload Humans 01.png Gat_gall01.png Gat_gall02.png Gat_gall03.png Gat_Goku_gall04.png Gat_Hazel_gall01.png Gat_Hazel_gall02.png Gat_Hazel_gall03.png Gat_Hazel_gall04.png References Category:Characters